


In Loves Embrace

by babaprincess



Series: In Loves Embrace [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship, Lesbians, Lust, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babaprincess/pseuds/babaprincess
Summary: Molly, a beautiful young highschool student is known for having another highschool beauty on her arm where ever she goes, the one and only Kate.Amber is a teacher at the highschool and soon finds herself crushing on a student named Jess...But is the girl even a lesbian as Amber?This is their story. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

~Molly~

     I push the door open, holding it for my beautiful girlfriend, Kate. The black haired girl blushes, her pale face turning a adorable pinkish red, she ducks her head down and scrambled through, embarrassed easily as ever. I giggle, stepping through the door myself and by her side as we walk through the hallways of the highschool once again. This will be the start of our last year here. Kate and I have been together since we were freshmen, we were friends all through middle school, along with Jess, and it was Jess who in the start of our freshmen year in highschool who suggested as a joke that Kate and I get together, and we did, but not as a joke. 

     I feel someone tap on my shoulder and turn to see Jess, her long red hair unbrushed and wild as ever. "Bad hair day, huh?" I grin. Jess scrunches up her her nose, her freckles coming together slightly by the action. She knows I've found it adorable since we met in middle school with Kate. "No! Just...shut up. Are you two going to breakfast?" Jess asks. "Dude, it's to early for breakfast!" Kate says, groaning. Jess snorts, walking by us as we all walk down the crowded hallways. "It's never to early for breakfast! To the lunchroom!" Jess exclaims, grabbing Kate's hand and mine and dragging us along. I grin helplessly at Kate who pouts adorably. I know the girl hates having breakfast because she for some reason thinks she's fat but in all honesty, shes skinny as a rail. 

     I try to reassure her with a smile. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, after all. And it'll give us more time to be together." I point out. She smiles, blushing again, nodding, her black hair falling into her flushed face, her dark blue eyes glowing. A shiver runs down my spine as Jess finally let's us go. I wrap an arm around Kate, kissing her head. "Your so cute, you know that?" I whisper. "Y-yeah. You tell me almost everyday...how could I forget?" She whispers. I smile, hugging her small body close to mine. "I don't ever want you to forget how amazing you are." I stop, turning to glare at Jess as she makes kissing sounds at us. Jess laughs and turns, groaning at the long breakfast line. "No! This is going to take forever!" She says dramatically. 

     "I'm sure you'll be just fine." I say, rolling my eyes. Honestly I don't see how the girl can eat as much as she does and stay skinny. I look out the window at the dawn, bright red spreads across the sky, melting soon into a pale blue. I sigh, wishing Kate and i could be out there, walking and holding hands. "Okay?" A soft voice whispers. I nod, knowing it's my girl who asked, I feel soft lips brush my cheek and it's my turn to blush. I look down at the black haired girl. "What was that for?" I ask softly. "Attention." She answers. "You have my attention, sweet pea." I say, making her smile. If there is one thing that Kate loves, it's me giving her my full attention. I hold her hand as the line moves finally, Jess doing a happy dance because of it. "Do you think she'll ever grow up?" I ask Kate who shakes her head. "Time will only time..." She says, making us both laugh as we move forward. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate's point of view.

~Kate~

      I sit at the table, poking at the food with a plastic fork. I sigh, not wanting to eat it but I know Molly will get mad and Jess will pester me until I get it all. Well, Molly won't get mad but she'll get concerned and everything. What do I do? I lay my hands in my lap, picking at my nails. Crap...What do I do? I don't want to get fatter but I don't want to make Molly worry about me. She has enough to worry about with it being the first day of a new and last school year...Well, last until college. Is Molly going to college? We haven't really talked about it. I'll have to ask her later...I wonder if she thinks I'm fat? She has told me probably over a billion times she thinks I'm to thin but...what does she really think? 

     I shouldn't doubt her but...How could she not think I'm fat? How can she still like me? How have I managed to keep this Goddess around for so long? My head starts to hurt from over thinking and worry so I take a breath and look at the blonde beautiful girl who has been my girlfriend. Shoulder length pale blonde hair, light tan but still pale, dark blue eyes, tall and slender, she turns her eyes to me, her plump pink lips smiling, sending me to blush and look down. My skin heats up as her soft fingers touch under my chin, making me look up into the two jewels of the ocean, her eyes. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" She says, using that soft voice she uses just for me. I nod, my skin heating up and my body trembling as her touch stays a few moments longer than necessary. 

     "Damn." Jess says, dragging out the word, whistling. "What?" Molly growls. "Nothing, just...The effect you have on her still amazes me...the way you act with her compared to everyone else." Jess says slowly, yes, she has actually said something slowly. I fight the urge to roll my eyes at the red head. "Oh shut up and eat." Molly says, throwing her own food at Jess who squeals, grabbing it and sure enough, eating it. I cringe and look out the window at the grass. I like sitting in the corner of the lunchroom, just me, Jess and Molly, it's not so loud and crowded, it's personal and small. Molly starts telling some of her jokes to Jess who laughs of course while I stare at the grass out the window. I wish I could be outside...Running. Running some of this fat off. I want to look good for Molly. 

    I want to look good for once. Desirable. I don't want to lose Molly because of how ugly I am. A wave of anger and sadness crashes into me and I curl up, my long hair falling into my face, hiding me from the world. I want to run until my legs hurt, until my lungs scream for breath, until I'm pretty...Until I'm good enough for Molly. I fight back tears as the bell rings, grabbing my plate and Molly wrapping an arm around me, making me feel better without even knowing she is. I smile bitterly, wishing I could curl into her neck on her lap...Molly... Please, don't leave me, I don't think I could survive it... Please...I silently beg her as I watch the morning sun shine her hair like a halo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess point of view and how she meets the love of her life for the first time.

~Jess~

     I watch Molly hug Kate, Kate staring at her pathetically. I know Kate adores Molly, she always has but fuck, for the last two years she's been really jumpy, skittish, shy, she's always been shy but it's gotten to the point where it's annoying, at least to me it is. I roll my eyes. "Welp, I'm outta here! Bye bitches!" I exclaim, turning and walking away. Kate doesn't know how lucky she is to have someone like Molly. She needs to grow up and stop acting like a dumb scared kitten. I know Kate has a low self esteem but does she need to act as helpless? I sigh, remembering the first time in middle school that Kate told me about her mother dying. Maybe she's like the way she is because of that? I don't know, whatever. 

      I order myself to stop thinking about it. It's Molly's problem, Kate's her girlfriend, not yours. I grab my schedule out of my pocket and look at first period, Math, Ms. Green. Amber Green. Great... first period, Math. This is going to be a amazing day. I chuckle to myself at my sarcasm and turn down a hallway, looking for the teachers name by the door when I finally find it, twisting the doorknob and opening the door. The room is plain and boring, brown desks filed in single rows of three. "Hello, I'm Ms. Green but you can call me Amber." A soft voice says from my left. I turn, getting ready to say something smart but my mouth won't say anything as my eyes laid on Amber. 

     She's wearing a business suit,, along with black heels, black pencil skirt and black jacket with a white button up shirt underneath. Her skin is tan, her eyes a deep chocolate brown and hair chocolate brown and black, cut to her high cheekbones. She smiles at me with soft lips. "What's your name?" She asks. Speak, dumbass! "J-Jess." I stutter, my body heating up, my head foggy and stomach fluttering. I must be getting a sick with a cold or something..."It's nice to meet you, Jess. You can sit down if you want to." Amber says. I nod wordlessly, walking to a seat closest to me and sitting down. What the hell is wrong with me?! Students pile in and Amber starts the lesson but I can't concentrate for some reason, my mouth is dry and stomach is tight. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber's point of view. 
> 
> I've posted a new video and others on YouTube! https://youtu.be/-ODQYV-xJdk

~Amber~

      Finally, time to go home, I think as the bell rings and I stand up, waiting for the students to leave. I sigh as I look at my watch, 3:30pm. Ugh...I'm already tired. I wish I could go home and rest but unfortunately I have a date that was sit up, a blind date that my friend sat up a while back because she demanded that I needed sex, then I wouldn't be in such a sore mood, her words, not mine. I really don't want to go but you never know? It might lead to something more. Doubtful, but maybe. I'm not really in the mood to date someone, I just have to much to do. Work, work, sleep...I don't think anyone would like me anyway. 

     A sudden image of that red head Jess pops in my mind. I step backward, my hand grabbing the desk side for support. W-What is wrong with me? She's a student! Probably 18 but still, shes a student! And...don't be dumb, she wouldn't want someone 28 years old. I shake my head as the last of the students leave, grabbing my bag and walking down the hall. "Whoa!" I gasp as something crashes into me, I catch it, steadying both of us and stand the thing up. It's Jess. "What are you doing here? The bell just rang." I say. Her hair is tangled, unbrushed and wild. "I...need to know what...this feeling is I have...for you." She breaths out. 

     She has a feeling for me? What the hell? I sigh, biting my cheek. "I'm sorry but I can not help you with this, please go and get to your bus or car, school is over. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night." I say curtly, walking out and stopping by the door to look over my shoulder at her. She has a winded, shocked look on her face, her eyes...is that pain in her eyes? That look makes me feel terrible but I clear my throat, making her jump then walk slowly over to me, by me, then down the hallway. I lock my door, glaring at my reflection in the glass of the door. I walk fast down the hall, into the parking lot, unlock my cat and get in, speeding away. That girl...That look on her face, in her eyes...She said she needed to know what her feelings are for me. What do I do about that? 

     I soon get home into my apartment, flopping tiredly into the couch, forgetting all about my blind date as I fall asleep. 


End file.
